


The Anniversary, 2004

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series, Profiler, The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, I didn't know better at the time..., M/M, Sappy to sweet to sexy to searing, Songfic, Written in 2000, Yes I know..., a bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friends get together for an evening out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary, 2004

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed in 2000, left unaltered. Travis Tritt and the song "If I lost you" are used without permission, no copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for the beta Diana, all remaining mistakes are mine! No touching. :) Song lyrics included but easily skimmed over.

_2004_

The bar was crowded, but it was to be expected. This private performance wasn't all that private. It had been arranged by a certain Immortal who had called in a few favors. Invitations had been sent out and accepted. Word had been leaked, and there was a line of fans that wrapped around the building. Joe had even hired extra security to help with crowd control. 

Tonight was special. Five years ago, five couples pledged their eternal love in this very bar, complete with rings and vows, and tonight they were all back to celebrate. They were all still together, in love and happy, looking forward to more years, whether it be decades or centuries. Promises had been made that night about staying in touch, and about this very celebration. They were a distinguished group-- three Immortals, a Watcher, two detectives, two FBI agents, a computer specialist/FBI consultant and a mercenary/double (or was it triple) agent; they were friends and family. 

The ten men sat around a large table in front of the stage. It was Joe's bar, and he could sit where he wanted, as long as Richie was by his side. They made an interesting couple, Joe gave Richie unwavering love and a stability the younger man needed. Richie loved Joe with everything he was and brought more happiness into the older man's life than he'd ever had before. 

Seated beside them were Duncan and Methos, arguably two of the most hunted Immortals in the world. They lived for each other. They didn't hide and never walked away from a challenge, and they loved openly. Life was short enough at sword point without having to live it in hiding. 

Sentinel senses had been turned down considerably tonight, and the presence of his guide beside him helped Jim stay in control. Blair was the light and the joy of his life, and Jim wondered again at his fortune. As for Blair, Jim was everything he had ever wanted in a lover, partner and husband. Jim was home for Blair. 

George shared a laugh with Blair, feeling John behind him, supporting him. John was George's strength, his strongest supporter. In George, John had found someone who could let him be himself, instead of having to hide his feelings and needs. They complimented each other in every way. 

Completing the circle were Alex and Fox. Never were there two men who were so completely opposite or who were so right for each other. They were both strong men with demanding lives. Together they escaped those pressures and found solace in each other. More, they found the peace that had eluded them until they found the answering call in each other's heart. 

The waitress brought them the last round before the star took the stage. He was doing this as a favor to Duncan and Joe. It was their present to the rest of the group. Joe had heard the song and was inspired enough to try and play it himself. Duncan had come into the bar that day and heard the haunting words and been just as affected. They had talked and planned, and now the night was here. 

The lights dimmed, and a lone spotlight illuminated the darkness. Travis Tritt took center stage. 

_There's been times I've felt like half a man_  
 _Life's had me down on my knees_  
 _Troubled times I don't understand_  
 _Why they happen to me_  
 _I have struggled through the darkness_  
 _And I have found the light of day_

_But if I lost you_  
 _There'd be no sunshine shining through_  
 _I don't know what in the world I would do_  
 _If I lost you_

_Like a ship with no harbor,_  
 _Like a bird with no wings,_  
 _Like a fish out of water,_  
 _A dreamer without a dream,_  
 _I have learned about losing_  
 _I could lose most anything_

_But if I lost you_  
 _There'd be no sunshine shining through_  
 _I don't know what in the world I would do_  
 _If I lost you_

_If I lost you_

There wasn't a dry eye among them when Travis whispered the final words. Each man considered himself the luckiest in the room, and he was right. They had all found the person they were destined to find, and only time would tear them apart. 

Travis stood for a minute, the applause deafening, until Joe waved him over. There was a round of introductions and another of orders from the bar. They talked and laughed, sharing stories and jokes. At some point, probably after the beer had been abandoned in favor of whiskey, Travis persuaded Joe to get up on stage and jam for them. 

A loud- mouthed Jim offered up Blair as having musical talent, and the young man took the stage. He impressed all with his fingering techniques on the guitar, especially Jim who had to look away or risk being caught very aroused by the movement of them. Blair's fingers were magical. 

After much pleading and begging, Alex finally got Fox up on stage to play the piano. Fox swore that he hadn't touched one in years, but Alex knew better, and was proven right by the melodious sound Fox produced. Alex knew he'd probably pay for his actions, but seeing the look of pleasure on Fox's face was worth anything. 

Methos noticed Jim tapping his fingers to the rhythm and insisted that the Sentinel join the others on the drums. After pushing Blair into the guitar, Jim was hardly in a position to refuse. His own innate sense of tempo, along with his abilities, made him a force to be reckoned with. 

The men played and laughed long into the night. At one point, Methos got up and sang an old English drinking song, so bawdy it had them all rolling on the floor. They were feeling no pain and enjoying the brief moment of happiness and peace in their hectic lives. 

It was after four when all the visitors were bundled into cabs and the doors were finally locked. Joe heaved a contented sigh. Except for the Immortals and the Watcher, the couples were headed to a local hotel, hopefully to sleep. Of course, Joe smiled to himself, knowing those particular couples, slumber would only come after some serious sex! In the morning, they would all head back to home and reality, but for this evening, they had been lovers, friends and family, and, gods willing, in five years time, they would be again. 

* * *

Later that night... 

_Five years,_ Richie mused to himself. He never thought he'd ever be committed to anything or anyone for five years, but then, he never thought he'd find someone like Joe, never thought he would feel the things he felt. 

Looking across the seat of the Range Rover, Richie surreptitiously studied his lover. On his last birthday, Joe had turned fifty-seven. They wouldn't share even a full mortal lifetime, but they savored every minute they did have. Joe would live forever in Richie's heart; he would never be forgotten. 

"You're doing it again," Joe chided. 

Richie smiled softly and lay a hand on Joe's thigh. "Not yet, but soon I hope." 

"You know what I mean, Rich." 

"Can we not talk about it tonight?" Richie asked, pulling up in front of their house; a house they bought together with no stairs, a large Jacuzzi tub and a sun room where Joe played his guitar every morning. 

"Whatever you want, kid." 

Some people would consider a nickname like 'kid' to be derogative, but to Richie it was a caress, an endearment. It meant that Joe appreciated Richie's youth and everything that came along with it, including his strength. 

Richie came around the side of the truck and helped Joe out even though he knew the mortal could do it himself. It was one of the little things that betrayed how close they really were, the fact that Joe let Richie help even though it wasn't necessary. 

Once in the bedroom, Richie helped Joe undress and remove his prosthetics. Joe reclined onto the waiting pillows and watched with hungry eyes as Richie also undressed. A tube of lotion was brought out, and a handful was warmed in Richie's callused hands. Richie massaged Joe's stumps every night to prevent any problems. It was one of their special times when Richie let his hands do all the talking. Inevitably, Richie's hands continued their journey upwards, teasing the sensitive flesh until Joe was begging. Richie knew what Joe wanted, needed, and he couldn't resist. 

Moaning incoherently, Joe could only lie there. The determined assault of Richie's mouth and tongue drove him closer and closer to oblivion. Joe never failed to appreciate the skill and enthusiasm Richie displayed when making love to him. They had learned a lot together, neither having had more than the occasional buddy grope with another man before. 

Richie swallowed Joe's length, knowing the end was near for both of them. With one hand stroking himself and the other holding Joe down, Richie came with a gasp, Joe following seconds later and making enough noise for both of them. 

Richie wiped his hand on a nearby towel and then moved up to lie beside his lover. Pulling the blankets up, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

* * *

The cab ride to the hotel was torture for Fox. A sober Alex was a handful, but an inebriated Alex was a force to be reckoned with. It took all the willpower Fox had not to take Alex right there in the cab, driver be damned. _How many hands did Alex have anyway?_

Somehow they managed to get to the hotel and into their room without being arrested for public intoxication or indecency, although Alex tried on both counts. The elevator ride was thankfully short, and they were in their room within minutes. 

Alex shoved Fox against the door, pinning him there with his stronger body, his fingers fumbling with the buttons and zipper as he sought to touch the hardened flesh of his lover. 

"Please, Alex," Fox begged, needing what only Alex could provide. 

"Please, what?" Alex teased. "Please touch you? Please suck you? Please let you come?" 

"Yes," Fox growled as Alex's hand finally closed around his hard cock. 

Alex laughed wickedly, steering them towards the bed. Pushing Fox down, he leaned close and whispered hotly, "Yes, what?" 

Fox closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. "Yes, Master." 

Rewarding the declaration, Alex deep-throated Fox's throbbing cock, pulling a strangled scream from Fox's parted lips. Tonight was Alex's show and Fox was along for the ride. As in all other things, they were equals in bed also. Submitting was just as pleasurable as taking control, and both men were masters at each. 

Alex managed to get their clothes off without letting Fox's aching cock slip from his lips. Trailing open-mouthed kisses up Fox's smooth chest, Alex lay on top of his lover, their throbbing cocks touching, rubbing together. Instinctively, Fox tightened his grip on Alex's shoulders, waves of hunger coursing through him; he was so close to the edge. 

"Don't you dare," Alex warned. "Wait for me." 

Fox groaned as Alex sped up his motions, mindless of his lover trying to hold off his own orgasm. Thinking of work and Scully, and not the way Alex's cock felt as it glided against his, Fox gritted his teeth. He felt Alex's tongue and teeth on his neck, torturing him even more. 

"Please," Fox begged. 

"Do it, let me feel you come," Alex allowed. 

Fox howled as he shuddered and convulsed, triggering an answering scream of release as Alex exploded a second later. They lay together, their ragged breathing slowing, not caring about the drying semen on their stomachs or any of the other worries everyday life brought; they were replete within each other and their love, nothing else mattered. 

* * *

John and George rode to the hotel in silence, sitting a respectable distance apart in the cab. To all outside appearances, they were two friends on their way back to the hotel after drinking and carousing most of the night. John Grant was a wonderful actor, and unless you knew him very well, you only knew what he allowed you to see. George knew who John was, knew what he didn't let too many other people see, knew what John needed. From the moment they met, John had been drawn to George, unable to explain why, just knowing that he needed the younger man in his life. A night of hard drinking and even harder confessions had revealed to both of them that there was more between them than friendship, and they had taken the first steps towards a relationship. That had been more than six years ago, a few scant months before meeting Jim and Blair and the rest of their crowd. 

Unlike some of their friends, John and George weren't openly affectionate in public, preferring to keep their love private. They made their way into the hotel and to their room without a word or a touch, but there were undercurrents they both read from the other. 

The sound of the lock clicking into place released John from his public persona. Turning hot eyes to George, he dipped his head, saying without words what he wanted, needed. George needed no further encouragement. 

They stood at the end of the bed and slowly undressed each other, pausing to kiss exposed flesh and appreciate the feel of the bare skin. Once naked, they lay together on the bed, George trailing his fingers down the line of sparse hair on John's chest. Gripping the turgid shaft, George slowly stroked his lover. 

"What do you want?" George asked softly. He needed to hear it. 

Needing to say it, John answered breathlessly, "You in me." 

They rarely reversed roles; George preferred to be made love to, so when John asked to be the recipient, George always took special care to make it a most pleasurable experience. 

Retrieving the condoms and lube from his bag, George eased between John's outstretched legs. John's erection twitched in anticipation as George softly kissed his inner thighs. George nosed the heavy balls and John raised his knees to his chest, opening himself up for his lover. Slowly, George eased the first slick digit in, spreading the lube. One finger was soon replaced with two and John sighed harshly. 

"Relax, babe," George crooned. "I'm gonna make this so good for you." 

John was going to answer, but the two fingers inside him nudged his prostate, and he forgot what he was going to say. Moaning incoherently, John barely noticed when three fingers breached his opening. George leaned in and firmly flicked his tongue against the base of John's rampant erection, drawing forth a loud moan and a plea. 

"Please, please..." 

Never one to let a lover beg, George quickly rolled the condom on his straining dick and added more lube to the end. Kneeling between John's legs, George waited until John's blue eyes met his, and then slowly pushed the head of his cock inside. 

"Oh yes. More," John murmured. 

Easing the rest of the way in, George didn't stop until his balls rested against John's ass. John shifted, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, and then squeezing the throbbing cock within his ass. 

"John!" George moaned in response. They knew each other too well. 

"Now," John encouraged. 

Needing no other words, George began pumping slowly in and out of his lover, angling his strokes so that he continually rubbed across the sensitive nub inside. Needing to be touched, John reached to take himself in hand, but George slapped his hand away. 

"Come on my cock, just me," George ordered, speeding up his thrusts. 

John thrashed under the assault, he pinched his nipples, watching the reaction of his lover. Using every bit of his remaining strength, George slammed into John's needy body. John cried out as his cock pulsed and streams of semen spewed forth. Feeling his lover's ass clench and spasm around his engorged flesh, George groaned in blissful agony as he came inside the man he loved. 

Easing out of his sated lover, George lowered John's legs. He headed for the bathroom to dispose of the condom and came back with a warm cloth. Cleaning the sleepy man, George cherished this moment of bliss. 

"Thank you," John mumbled drowsily. 

"You, too," George answered. 

Tossing the wash cloth away, George pulled the covers over them and turned over to try to sleep. Minutes later, he felt John roll behind him and spoon up next to him. 

"Love you." This was the private John that George loved the most. His lover. 

"I love you, too." 

Then, they slept. 

* * *

Jim didn't need his Sentinel senses to know that Blair was toasted, or horny. He held both of Blair's hands throughout the entire ride so the younger man couldn't get into trouble with them, but Blair didn't complain. No, he just kept speaking quietly through the entire trip, telling Jim what he wanted to do to his Sentinel, and what he wanted done to him. 

Now they were at the hotel, and Jim could barely get out of the cab. His cock was so hard he thought it could cut diamonds. Blair was no help, pinching his own nipples through the thick flannel and moaning quietly. 

"Stop it," Jim hissed as they slowly made their way across the hotel lobby. 

"But I'm having so much fun, and besides, you aren't touching me." 

Getting into an empty elevator, Jim pushed Blair up against the back wall. 

"I'm gonna suck you till you scream," Jim promised. 

"Yes," Blair answered, gripping Jim's ass bringing their unyielding erections in closer contact. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

"Yes." 

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Jim practically dragged Blair behind him, rushing to their room. Once the door was unlocked and they were inside, all bets were off. Blair was stripping off his clothes at warp speed, eyeing Jim as he did the same. 

Jim retrieved the lube from the shaving kit in the bathroom and froze when he saw Blair on the bed, on his knees, shoulders flush against the mattress, fingering his ass. Dialing up his sight, Jim watched the saliva slicked finger ease into the pulsing hole. Blair moaned as his other hand fisted his rigid shaft, and his sapphire eyes met Jim's. 

"You gonna watch or keep your promises?" Blair challenged. 

Jim dropped down behind Blair's ass and nudged the invading finger away, replacing it with his tongue. Blair's moaning increased as Jim tongue-fucked his throbbing hole and stroked Blair's aching cock simultaneously. 

"So good," Blair mumbled. 

"You like that, baby?" Jim asked, halting his actions. 

"Please, more," Blair begged. 

"Don't worry, baby. I've got exactly what you want," Jim assured his lover. 

Jim squirted a dollop of cold lube at the top of Blair's crevice, and the younger man shivered at the sensation. Spreading the lube slowly, teasingly down to the loosened hole, Jim eased two fingers in, stretching his lover even more. Blair bucked against the invading fingers as they scraped over his prostate. 

"Jim, I can't...please..." 

"Patience, baby. Almost," Jim soothed. 

Three slick fingers slid into Blair, and Jim had to hold on tightly to his lover to keep him from bucking off the bed. 

"Now!" 

Ready, beyond ready, Jim moved in close behind Blair and slid his throbbing cock all the way home. Jim halted once he was fully sheathed in his lover, and Blair groaned at the sensation of being completely filled. 

"You like this, baby? You want more?" Jim teased, pulling out almost completely but for the cock head. 

"Give it to me," Blair begged. 

Slamming back in, Jim needed no further encouragement. He set a brutal pace, hard and deep, that he knew Blair loved best. The younger man clutched the sheets and met every thrust with a sigh of pleasure. 

"God, Blair, you're so fucking good, so tight. Your ass is perfect," Jim praised, knowing Blair liked it even more when Jim talked dirty to him. 

Hearing a mumbled but incoherent reply, Jim continued, "I'm fucking you, baby. So far up your ass, you'll never get me out." 

"Wouldn't... want... to," Blair managed between thrusts. 

Jim couldn't hold out much longer, so he shortened his strokes and sped up the pace. Blair noticed the change and reached for his cock, but Jim grabbed his hand and replaced it with his own. 

"Gonna make you cum, lover. Want you to cum while I'm deep inside you." 

Jim's hand quickened on Blair's straining shaft. Blair's orgasm tore through him, his cock exploding over Jim's fist. Jim stopped pumping into Blair and opened up his senses. Smelling Blair's semen, feeling Blair's muscles spasm around his cock, seeing Blair's body writhing under him, hearing the moans Blair was making, all pushed Jim over the edge. His hard cock pulsed inside Blair's ass, filling it with his hot cum. 

Somehow, Jim lowered them to the bed, still inside the heat of Blair's ass. They lay like that for long minutes until, regrettably, Jim's flaccid cock slipped free. Blair rolled over in Jim's arms and kissed his lover deeply. 

"That was incredible," Blair whispered between kisses. 

"You're incredible," Jim specified. "I love you." 

"And I love you, James." 

* * *

One of the best things about being an Immortal was the short recuperative time it took between erections. Of course, after cumming six times in one night, an exhausted Immortal could hate himself for it. Another great thing about being an Immortal was that it took a lot to get drunk. Of course, that was also a bad thing, and very expensive for those times when one wanted to. 

Tonight, Duncan had spent a small fortune trying to get Methos drunk enough to talk about his past, but Methos had seen through Duncan's generosity and had paced himself. Instead, Duncan was feeling no pain, and Methos hoped to keep him that way. 

Methos poured a whiskey for his lover and brought it to the bed where Duncan had fallen. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Duncan asked before he downed the glass in one swallow. 

"And if I were?" 

Duncan just laughed, too drunk to even form a response. He watched Methos take off his great coat and remove the Ivanhoe from its protective sheath. Methos knew Duncan was watching, loved that Duncan was watching, so he swung the sword easily in his hand and heard a sigh from the bed. 

"You like?" he asked his drunken lover, leaning the sword against the couch. 

"I love," Duncan replied. "Come here, I wanna see something." 

Methos laughed, "You've seen if before, Highlander. It looks no different now than it did this morning." 

"Very funny, old man." 

Methos stopped when his knees touched the edge of the bed. Duncan was giving him a definite once over, even squinting his eyes as if trying to see something that wasn't there. 

"You look like Fox," Duncan declared. 

Methos roared. That was the last thing he expected Duncan to say. 

"Do you want Fox?" Methos mused. 

"Not like I want you," Duncan said softly. 

"Ah, so you do find him attractive?" 

"Do you?" Duncan challenged. 

"No," Methos said clearly, "but Alex is hot." 

"Alex? Yeah, he's probably a wild man in bed." 

"So you think about him in bed?" 

"With us," Duncan clarified, starting to unbutton his suddenly too tight jeans. 

"What about John?" Methos asked, also starting to strip off his restrictive clothing. 

"Too uptight." 

"I don't think George thinks so, but you might be right," Methos stated, pulling his jeans down, his hard cock peeking out from under the edge of his sweater. 

"What about Jim?" 

Duncan saw Methos' cock twitch at the name and smiled. _Now they were getting somewhere!_

"Think about it, Methos," Duncan said, sliding over to the edge of the bed and wrapping his hand around Methos' erection. "Imagine what it would be like to have him between us." 

Duncan stroked Methos firmly, letting his other hand drift lower to cup Methos' silky pouch. Sliding the foreskin back, Duncan licked at the tiny slit in the end. 

"Oh." 

"Or put yourself between us, me fucking you and you fucking him." 

Methos threw his head back, picturing it. He felt Duncan engulf his cock, sucking greedily, and he couldn't hold back. Duncan's hands steadied Methos as the orgasm swept through him, leaving him weak in the knees. 

"Guess you liked that," Duncan said after a few minutes. 

Methos just smiled and finished stripping off his clothes. Studying Duncan's prone form, he noted the erection peeking out of the top of his jeans, and decided to do something about it. 

"So, who does it for you?" 

"Huh?" Duncan asked, his mind drifting. 

"Which one of our friends would you like to fuck?" 

Sobering, "I don't think--" 

"Don't," Methos encouraged. "Who? Would you like to see Fox submitting to you? John on his hands and knees in front of you? Maybe Blair sucking you off?" 

A twitch. 

"Blair?" Methos asked hotly. 

A nod. 

"Under you or in you?" 

Methos noticed that Duncan was panting. Looking at his crotch, Methos also noticed that Duncan was now leaking at the thought of Blair. 

"Tell me," Methos whispered, needing to hear what Duncan was thinking. 

"He wants me. He strips off my clothes." 

Duncan paused and Methos immediately started pulling the shirt off Duncan's hard body. The pants and shoes were history a second later. 

"He doesn't talk, he just wants to fuck me. He wants you and Jim to watch." 

Methos felt himself grow hard again at the turn the game had taken. 

"He slaps my ass, making me get on my knees in front of him. He slaps me again, and I spread my legs." 

Methos followed Duncan's choreography to the letter. 

"His wet fingers are inside me, teasing, stretching. He's got a thick cock." 

Methos sucked on his fingers and then slid them in. 

"He's so good, making me want him more. I can feel his cock against my ass, he wants me." 

Now Methos was panting, wanting Duncan more than ever. 

"He's pushing into me." 

Methos pushed against the tight hole, nothing could stop him. He was inside; god, it was tight and hot. 

"He's fucking me. Hard." 

Methos reacted, pounding into Duncan's hot hole with everything he had. Clenching his teeth, Methos tried to angle his thrusts against Duncan's prostate, but Duncan kept tightening his anal muscles, squeezing Methos' cock, forcing him closer and closer to pleasure. 

"He's gonna cum. Now!" 

Unable to hold back, Methos did just that. Screaming, he slammed into Duncan one last time, his cock pulsing wildly inside his lover's welcoming body. 

"He's pulling out of me now. He wants to taste me, suck me off." 

Slowly, Methos turned Duncan over and settled between his thighs. 

"His tongue is licking me, around the head. He takes me in his mouth, in his throat." 

Methos skipped the tongue and went immediately to the deep throating. He did want to taste Duncan, to feel Duncan cum in his throat. He slid two fingers deep in Duncan's wet hole, seeking his pleasure center. 

"I'm gonna--" 

And Duncan came, his cock erupting violently into Methos' mouth, his body shaking under the intensity as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. 

Methos eased up the shaking frame of his lover, dropping kisses randomly as he went. Slowly, the Highlander regained his composure, and hugged Methos to him. 

"Guess you liked that," Methos parroted Duncan's earlier words. 

"Yeah, I did," Duncan said softly, feeling something close to guilt at having used Methos to gain his own pleasure. 

"So did I, Duncan," Methos soothed, sitting up to look into his lover's worried eyes. "I know you love me, but you can't expect us to be together for hundreds of years and not desire other people." 

"I would never-" 

"No, and neither would I. Especially not with our friends, but a little fantasy doesn't hurt now and then, does it?" Methos asked honestly, needing to hear Duncan's answer. 

"No, it doesn't hurt," Duncan admitted. "And I love you, too, old man." 

"Good, I'm glad. Now can we get some sleep?" Methos asked, stifling a yawn. 

"Okay," Duncan agreed, and then teased, "but tomorrow can you pretend to be Richie?" 

"Where's my sword?" Methos yelled. 

The end!! 


End file.
